prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic
About the Series Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic is the sequel of the 9th PreCure series, Smile Pretty Cure. This series almost have a mix of Talking Tom And Friends. The theme was cosmic due to the previous as fairy tale themed. Yet there are 12 Pretty Cures and 3 Past Pretty Cures; Ronika Race has joined the team, the others are also joined the team. Story Characters Pretty Cures Hoshizora Miyuki/ She is the leader of the team. Her alter ego is cure Happy. Her theme colour is magenta. She is the power of light. Hino Akane/ She is the co-leader of the team. Her used alter ego is Cure Sunny. Her theme colour is orange. She is the power of fire. Kise Yayoi/ Her used alter ego is Cure Peace. Her theme colour is yellow. She is the power of lightning. Midorikawa Nao/ Her used alter ego is Cure March. Her theme colour is green. She is the power of wind. Aoki Reika/ Her used alter ego is Cure Beauty. Her theme colour is blue. She is the power of water and ice. / She is part of rectangle rush and now she becames a new special cure. Her new alter ego is Smile Marine. Her theme colour is aqua and her sub colour is ocean blue. She is the power of snow. If Tsubomi doesn't be a Pretty Cure with her, she can be a Pretty Cure alone. Kizutsukeru Rena/ Her alter ego is Cure Harming. Her theme colour is purple. She is the power of air. Jueru Ai/ Her alter ego is Cure Love. Her theme colour is red. She is the power of music/sound. Light Roll/ This character is Rocky's (Mega Man's) sister, who is becoming a 2nd new cure. Her 2nd alter ego is Cure Lucky. Her theme colour is lawn green. She is the power of earth. / She is a director of film making but now she becames a new cure. Her new alter ego is Cure Tired. Her theme colour is hot pink and her sub colour is magenta. She is the power of celiber. She will ask Race if she can be a Pretty Cure and transform with Race. Enjeru Tsubasa/ Her special alter ego is Angel Feeling. Her theme colour is violet and her sub colour is sliver. She is the power of all elements. Puri-chan/ Her special alter ego is Golden Smash. Her theme colour is gold and her sub colour is light purple. She is the power of sun. She has many appearances and forms to transform with. / She is a Artist and is the daughter to Zonokira Senpai and Zonokira Apple. Her theme colour is Midnight Blue. She is the power of Football. She has many appearances and forms to transform with. Mascots Candy Pop Villans - New Villans Omega Darcie This character is from Haughton School Stars, now she's the main villan and comes to many forms. When she's in giant form, he use her powerful attacks and when in her meme form, she will be clone Everyone to attack all of the cures. Wolfrun Akoni Majorina Joker Other Trivia * Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:Sequels